Project:Chat/Logs/05 July 2018
23:29:06 it was deleted already 23:29:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" ok 23:29:28 <Özün_Oldun> else" Picking Yes 23:29:35 <Özün_Oldun> else" Deleting Falconlove32 23:29:54 <Özün_Oldun> else" Recycling 3,026 items out of 23,658 items 23:31:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" 7,893 items 23:32:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" 13,738 items 23:42:54 <Özün_Oldun> else" deleted! 23:51:32 kgr8 23:51:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yep 23:51:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" Falconlove32 got deleted 23:51:57 <Özün_Oldun> else" which is good! 23:52:29 actually 23:52:43 it was a renamed fighterlove12 23:52:46 i renamed it 23:53:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 23:53:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" u 23:53:32 <Özün_Oldun> else" If it was Fighterlove12 we would all be dead by now 23:53:52 *you die* 23:53:57 wow 23:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" You, me, Banarama, Ursuul, DD, Zathsu.... 23:54:03 you said something thats right for once 23:54:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" all of us would be dead if Fighterlove12 was deleted 23:54:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" so don't try 23:54:27 not really 23:54:34 so 23:54:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" i mean it 23:54:55 does fighter have to be 1# on ur tanks list for u to die? 23:55:03 if so you and like 2 others would die 23:55:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" I mean, how much happened when I deleted Falconlove32 23:55:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" tell me 23:55:12 there are like 45 other tanks 23:55:29 <Özün_Oldun> else" what happened when i deleted Falconlove32 23:55:36 also not much because falconlove32 doesnt exist 23:55:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" How did it impact us 23:55:42 as in it is everywhere 23:55:47 all over the internet 23:55:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" No 23:55:50 in everyone 23:55:56 <Özün_Oldun> else" I deleted it 23:55:58 <Özün_Oldun> else" Just now 23:55:59 something that meanigful cannot be deleted 23:56:05 nah 23:56:05 <Özün_Oldun> else" recycled 32k items 23:56:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" deleted them 23:56:21 i think you just made it up 23:56:25 <Özün_Oldun> else" ooh, my brain is faster without Falconlove32!!!! 23:56:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" YAY 23:56:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" ong 23:56:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" I cannot stop 23:57:06 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm going at like 300 word per minute 23:57:23 (in real life) 23:57:28 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 23:57:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" Falcnlove32 is a VIRUS 23:57:39 (*fighter is better dies*) 23:57:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" Deleting it will make you nearly 10x faster 23:57:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" no u 23:57:55 thats like saying system32 is a virus 23:58:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" I need to ping everyone to delete it 23:58:05 <Özün_Oldun> else" Wait 23:58:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" I can delete it through my brain's OS 23:58:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighterlove12 23:58:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" If 23:58:48 <Özün_Oldun> 23:58:48 <Özün_Oldun> }} 23:58:56 <Özün_Oldun> else" wait 1 sec 23:58:58 brains dont have OS 23:59:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ofc they do 23:59:11 <Özün_Oldun> otherwise they cannot work 23:59:11 only... uh... idk, A.I chips? 23:59:20 well in that case 23:59:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighterlove12 is helpful :) 23:59:28 your for sure doesnt have an OS 23:59:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" I must test it 00:00:00 <Özün_Oldun> else" who should I test it on? 00:00:24 not me 00:00:43 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 00:00:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" But who 00:01:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" I don't want someone to just go crazy fast like i did 00:01:12 what was that vandal called? 00:01:18 rifleman, was it? 00:01:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" wut 00:01:28 <Özün_Oldun> else" which vandal 00:01:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" I've only been here since may 3 2018 00:01:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm typing 1 word of a msg n all 100 discrd servers i have 00:02:46 i give 0 shits 00:03:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" @everyone@everyone delete Falconlove32! It is a harmful virus in your mind. Deleting it will make you 10x faster at everything good! delete Falconlove32 now! 00:03:22 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 00:03:57 says the one telling us all to delete system32 00:05:03 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 00:05:11 hmmm 00:05:14 i have an idea 00:05:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" You want to destoy our souls 00:05:27 well, maybe yours 00:05:31 i mean no shut up 00:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" While i'm deleting memz.exe for you 00:05:44 aka fighterlove12 00:05:50 i have a little game 00:05:59 its called find diep.io tanks in other games 00:06:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 00:06:24 yes 00:06:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" memz.exe=Falconlove32 00:06:46 <Özün_Oldun> Everyone's souls= Fighterlove12 00:07:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" oh and here's the link to Falconlove32 if you wanna install it back 00:07:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" https://memz-trojan.en.softonic.com/ 00:08:31 <Özün_Oldun> else" come on 00:09:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" respond 00:09:15 uh 00:09:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" thats the permanent link to download Falconlove32 00:09:53 isnt that against like 00:09:55 chat rules 00:10:03 <Özün_Oldun> else" chat rules? 00:10:06 <Özün_Oldun> else" let me read 00:10:30 Posting Malware or download links. 00:10:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" no 00:10:47 <Özün_Oldun> else" This is what it says 00:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" Don’t Spam. 00:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> Don’t Harass. 00:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> Don’t use alts to break the rules. 00:10:58 <Özün_Oldun> else" not 1 00:11:00 <Özün_Oldun> else" not 2 00:11:02 <Özün_Oldun> else" not 3 00:11:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" so... 00:11:26 uh 00:11:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" I think you got mixed up with User blogs 00:11:33 i dont think i did 00:11:47 go to defintions, what is spam, 6 00:12:10 <Özün_Oldun> else" well 00:12:18 hmmmm 00:12:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" that doesn't really class as spam 00:12:25 i think i might just... 00:12:29 report 00:12:37 <Özün_Oldun> else" emmm 00:12:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" damn 00:13:47 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm dead. 00:13:57 rip 00:14:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 00:14:56 idc 00:16:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" ..... 00:17:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" <@302224327464714251> read punishment for breaking rule 1 00:17:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" Breaking Rule One 00:17:22 <Özün_Oldun> You will typically be kicked as a warning. Repeat offenses leads to a short ban. 00:17:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 00:17:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so you'll be kicked idk 00:18:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" how do you kick me when i'm not in chat xd 00:19:03 idk 00:19:11 itll count for repeated offences i guess 00:20:57 <Özün_Oldun> else" thonk 00:22:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" "how to cheat chat rules" 00:24:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" and no-one can kick the bot 00:24:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" So what can be done to me xddddd 00:27:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" what are you doing 00:33:42 <Özün_Oldun> else" ? 00:33:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 00:56:47 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 00:57:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" <@441703268410851338> if we can't kick you in chat 00:57:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" how about we just kick you here? 00:57:28 <Özün_Oldun> else" :/ 00:57:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" Don't post malware 04:15:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fighter realizing hes not invincible 06:52:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" ^ 07:09:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" nice 07:09:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" posting malaware 07:35:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" very nice 08:25:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:26:07 what 08:26:10 what malware 08:26:13 i'm hungry 08:26:14 i wanna see it 08:26:23 oh almost forgot 08:26:26 *fires a rifle* 08:26:28 FREEEEEEEEDOM 08:26:33 *eats a burger or 10* 08:26:41 eagle: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 09:03:51 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:51:04 hey wait a second 09:51:08 the domi trapper barrels 09:51:43 THEESE BARRELS ARE AN bigbg="red"c="white"bOCTAGON 09:55:19 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:55:33 Hello. 10:03:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:03:28 hey hey hey 10:03:38 if you have a token from neph's arras server 10:03:41 well you are lucky 10:03:44 http://koleotank-arrasio-master2.glitch.me/ 10:03:50 recently opened a second version of my server 10:17:50 Unfortunately, no. 10:33:39 well no worries 10:33:46 PUBLIC3QdiZpPEAtB4gif0TEU3822qJz3W23J2PUBLIC 10:33:47 here. 10:37:04 Seems to be a team game of some sort. 10:38:40 a 2tdm 10:38:42 i am that kot guy 10:39:24 There is a Purple zone there. 10:39:46 Also, for some reason, I was green. 10:40:28 that purple zone is a nest 10:40:38 and the team glitch is something i need hellcat to fix 10:40:44 HC is hellcat btw 11:02:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:02:12 NOOOOOO 11:02:15 I LOST THE LINK 11:08:54 https://youtu.be/fb4xGirFOq8?t=1m2s 11:08:57 (lenny) 11:09:04 thank god its there 11:09:07 wait 11:09:10 why are links blue 11:09:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:09:22 the fuck 11:09:28 why arent they poorpule 11:09:32 i have the halloween style 11:11:38 also that's my mindset's anthem 11:11:49 "WE ARE LITTERALLY THE WORST BYE" 11:36:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:36:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:40:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:41:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:43:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:49:51 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 11:50:23 ssssssSSSSSSSsssssss 11:50:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Tungster25" oh cool a bridge 11:50:55 lol 11:51:00 dont worry 11:51:06 i wont use it :) 11:53:36 toong 11:55:18 yues? 11:55:27 PM 12:02:13 :. 12:06:29 yeet 12:06:40 arras' source is cool tbh 12:06:52 ok 12:49:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:52:34 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 12:58:36 hi en 12:59:03 Hello 12:59:06 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 13:00:28 hellp 13:12:26 hi enig 13:12:35 recently i moved my server to an independent client 13:12:41 which i coded myself 13:12:51 or at least... made work of 13:13:06 can i see psl? 13:18:10 well k 13:21:15 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/363793461603860491/464420227690659852/unknown.png" 13:21:27 cool 13:24:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:57:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 13:57:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:57:10 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:57:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:06:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Tungster25" s 14:07:49 aaaaaadd 14:08:45 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 14:08:52 dsssssssssssssssssss 14:08:55 VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 14:09:03 oh 14:09:07 is this the first time chat isnt ded 14:09:12 in 2 years 14:09:14 yes 14:09:27 I think 14:09:33 cool 14:09:35 bye 14:09:43 aww 14:10:06 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 14:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Tungster25" w 14:14:01 w 14:14:25 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 14:14:41 wat 14:15:19 the 14:23:57 hi fighter 14:24:09 please stop praising fighter and causing mass drama over falcon 14:25:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" No 14:31:05 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:31:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:31:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 14:50:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Tungster25" h 15:04:54 hi viper 15:04:56 bye viper 15:05:03 lol 15:09:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:09:47 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:09:52 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 15:23:38 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 15:23:52 f 15:38:33 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 15:38:33 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 15:39:13 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 15:42:59 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:42 <Özün_Oldun> else" ? 17:37:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Tungster25" bridge is love bridge is life 17:48:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" nah 17:48:34 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter is <@391698632736374784> 18:14:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:15:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 18:15:11 hi 18:15:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" recently opened an arras server 18:15:20 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 18:15:22 k 18:15:26 hi diepmon 18:15:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" that has its own client 18:15:30 oh hi 18:15:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi diepmon 18:15:32 bye 18:15:35 :P 18:15:37 k 18:15:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" kk 18:15:40 bye diepmon 18:15:48 lol 18:15:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" vuvuzelas 18:15:59 buuuuuuuuuuu 18:16:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" iBWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!/i 18:16:19 ??? 18:16:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" the vuvuzelas 18:16:40 vuvuzelas make that sound.. 18:16:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" yes 18:16:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" it almost burst my ear drums one day 18:17:18 ??? 18:17:41 they are LOUD 18:17:53 but a paper kazoo is even louder 18:17:59 and they are tiny 18:30:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:31:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:31:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:32:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:40:30 ssssssddd 18:40:43 back 18:40:44 waht whot 18:40:45 e/ 18:40:48 ? 18:40:50 hmmm 18:41:11 hey unnamed pilgrim 18:41:18 no u 18:41:31 uno 18:42:05 u no on u 18:42:46 smallt 18:42:53 verysmallt 18:42:54 sht 18:43:00 uon 18:43:10 tiny maybe? 18:43:20 miniscule lol 18:43:47 c="#654321" yoy colours 18:43:56 smallboss' penor size 18:45:47 c="#333333" if you can read this then you are a ninja 18:47:44 "sht" 18:48:07 kinda makes the insult not insulting if you are just slamming ur face off the keyboard 18:56:40 talking about that 18:56:48 i think chuck norris is fake 18:56:50 if he was real 18:57:03 he would bash my face into my keyboayhu76ghhyh 18:57:14 nice 18:58:03 are there ather polygons in iblobtouch.github.io ? 18:58:51 no 19:01:07 biga 19:01:58 https://fillygroove.github.io/modded-ftb/ 19:02:02 now there is 19:04:08 wut 19:04:35 modified ftb (not mine) 19:04:35 yet he still didn't fix the FUCKING AUTOTURRETS 19:04:40 why are autoturrets like that 19:04:42 lol 19:04:56 cuz they are retarded 19:06:13 lol 19:30:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:30:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:31:10 gtg boi 19:49:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:50:08 -!- Shalom Sasson has joined Special:Chat 19:50:12 FUCK YOU 19:50:12 -!- Shalom Sasson was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 19:50:13 -!- Shalom Sasson has left Special:Chat 19:50:42 -!- Shalom Sasson has joined Special:Chat 19:50:52 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 19:50:55 FUCK YEAH 19:50:58 BITCH 19:51:05 I GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS 19:51:10 FUCKING TURKISH 19:51:14 FUCK YOU ALL 19:51:28 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SUCK MY DICK 19:51:37 HEIL HITLER 19:51:42 FUCK YOU NIGGA 19:51:47 HEIL SIEG 19:51:56 I LOVE TO FUCK YOUR ASS 19:51:56 -!- Shalom Sasson was banned from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 19:51:57 -!- Shalom Sasson has left Special:Chat 19:52:01 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 19:52:26 lmao 19:52:31 that was funny 19:52:37 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 20:03:10 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 20:03:31 dont ban him for a while lets see wat wappen? 20:13:29 wawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 20:13:36 35673567336735635677637356537 20:16:05 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 20:25:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:32:37 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 21:05:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 21:20:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="PlanetN9ne" HIIIIIIII 21:43:34 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 21:44:00 SONIC 21:44:02 JUMPS 21:44:03 OUT 21:44:03 OF 21:44:05 YOUR 21:44:05 TV 21:44:06 AND 21:44:07 SAYS 21:44:08 FUCK 21:44:10 ZONE 21:44:20 epick 21:44:55 FUCK U ALL BECOZE OF U CHAT IS DED A 21:48:50 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 2018 07 05